


you can hold my hand

by bloo_writer



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Angst, F/F, Not A Happy Ending, Sick Fic, Wedding, a bit rushed but I was getting too emotional so, kind of, like a lot of it, others make a brief appearance - Freeform, there's flashbacks to their wedding so, they have a daughter, who they named after asamis mom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 00:20:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29126370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloo_writer/pseuds/bloo_writer
Summary: They were 18 when they first met.22 when they first said I love you.25 when they got married.30 when they had Yakuso.Korra was 75 when she had to bury her wife.
Relationships: Korra/Asami Sato
Comments: 9
Kudos: 45





	you can hold my hand

There were a lot of good things about being the avatar Korra would say. Aging slower than normal and watching your loved ones die was extremely low on the list. She’d of course expected to live past her parents and Tenzin but she rarely thought about having to watch the love of her life die. Well, she had thought about it but it had never been such a slap in the face as it was now. 

She and Asami were at their house, sitting on their sofa. They were seventy five. Seventy five. Korra had hope for at least five more years. She glanced at her wife, her once dark black hair turned grey with age and there were lines etched by her eyes and small ones by her mouth. Korra on the other hand had little noticeable changes in her face and a single streak of grey hair.

“Four months,” Asami muttered, breaking the silence.

“Mm yeah,” Korra’s mouth felt dry, she was at a loss for words.

“I talked with Yasuko earlier. We’re going to make her the CEO full time now,” Korra just nodded. Asami glanced at her wife, “Korra say something.”

“I… I don’t _know_ what to say Asami,” Her voice was hoarse fresh tears brimming the corners of her eyes. Korra paused for a moment and hesitantly grabbed her hand, “I love you.” 

“I love you too,” Asami tightened her grip on Korra’s hand.

“I’ll be by your side the whole time, I promise,” Korra said with so much finality Asami wanted to believe it.

“With your line of work?” She raised an eyebrow.

“I think the world can survive without a 75 year old avatar for a few months,” Korra draped an arm over Asami and softly kissed her lips. They stayed like that for a long time, just the two of them, the only sound filling their minds the beats of their hearts. 

\---

It had been a week and they already broke the news to everyone, soon the whole world knew. Dozens of flowers and cards were sent to their house that week.

“I don’t have to go,” Korra paced around the living room.

“Yes you do,” Asami took a sip of her tea.

“They… they-” Korra tried to find a counter.

“Korra,” Asami got up and grabbed her hands. They stayed like that for a moment until Korra sighed in defeat.

“Promise me Yasuko will be with you?” Korra asked as she went to hug her.

“Knowing her she won’t leave my side,” Asami whispered as she rested her face in the crook of Korra’s neck.

\---

Korra was gone for two weeks and when she came back home she found their daughter sitting at the bedside of Asami. “Hey kid,” Korra opened up her arms, her daughter leaping into them. “How’s your mom holding up?”

“Good, she’s been good. Still beating me at pai sho,” she grumbled.

Korra laughed at that, the first genuine laugh she’d had in weeks, “sounds like her.”

“You two talking about me?” Korra and Yasuko turned and there was Asami awake and stretching her arms out as she yawned.

“Just about how amazing you are,” Korra kissed her forehead as she sat on the other side of the bed, Yasuko sitting in a chair close by.

The rest of the day was filled with their laughter as they each took turns telling stories. 

\---

They were 24 at this point. Korra was nervous. She’d faced off with the literal embodiment of darkness but nothing could have prepared her for this. 

“Deep breaths Korra,” Her dad brought her into a quick embrace. “You got this, nothing to be worried about.”

“What if some evil guy bursts in and ruins the wedding,” Korra muttered.

“I highly doubt that’ll happen,” Tonraq chuckled as he led her out. “Now come on we have to get to the venue, don’t want to be late to your own wedding.”

\---

It had been two more weeks and Asami was practically bedridden. She could get up fine by herself but it took so much energy she usually stayed in bed the whole day, with Korra by her side. They would get visits from Mako, Bolin, and all their other friends though. Half the time they were there Korra would spend with them catching up, the other half she’d be in the spirit world trying to find a way to save Asami.

“I know what you’re doing,” Asami told her as they ate dinner.

Korra swallowed her food, almost choking on it, “What do you mean?” 

“Korra, you're a lot of things but you’re not a good liar,” Asami answered coolly. 

“I’m sorry I kept it a secret from you,” Korra told her.

“Just stop doing it please,” She looked up from her food. “For me? I’d rather you be here by my side as much as you can.”

With her free hand, Korra grabbed Asami’s hand, “For you? Anything.”

\---

Korra waited at the altar nervously. She looked away seeing the spirit portal from here in front of the setting sun. Bolin was by her side since he was officiating. “Korra you gotta relax I can see you getting all tensed up.”

“Kind of hard to do that,” She whined.

“Trust me once you see her you’re going to see her and only her. So don’t worry about this crowd and just focus on what you’re going to say.”

When the music started and Asami walked down the aisle with Mako, Korra hated to admit it but Bolin was right. Her face softened as she saw her soon to be wife walk towards her in a white gown closely resembling her own. Korra couldn’t help but think how beautiful she looked.

\---

“You’re beautiful, you know that?” Korra pushed Asami in a wheelchair as they strolled through the park. The sun was setting so not many people were there. 

“So I’ve been told,” Asami said lightly.

“By who?!”

“Korra… by you,” Korra couldn’t see her face but she knew her wife was rolling her eyes.

“Oh yeah,” They both smiled. “Well cause you are.”

“Thank you, darling.” Korra kissed the top of Asami’s head as she found a bench where they could watch the sunset. 

“Anytime.”

\---

It had been two months and it had all gotten worse. Asami who could dance around the house now laid in a bed at a hospital. Healers would show up after lunch every day to do their best to ease the pain but it was never enough. Asami was sound asleep while Korra fiddled with her betrothal necklace. She was getting worse and despite being the avatar there was nothing Korra could do.

When she woke up Korra did her best to be cheerful as they turned on the radio to listen to the night’s pro bending match. Afterward, the two dissected the match talking about what the teams could’ve done differently, soon sleep followed as Asami closed her eyes once again. Korra stayed by her side the whole time scared something would happen if she ever left.

\---

“Korra would you like to say your vows?” Bolin asked as all eyes turned to her.

“Uh yeah,” She coughed. “As many of you know Asami and I actually didn’t have the best first impression,” Korra paused as the crowd laughed. “But that changed. I got to really know Asami and over the years we became best friends. Even before we fell in love she was my person. When I was in a dark place there was this shining light, and no I don’t mean the spirit portals. It was Asami.” Korra took a deep breath and looked into her green eyes. “Asami you were and will always be my rock, my person, my forever. When I realized that I honestly couldn’t tell anyone, but after all, we’ve been through I know we can get through anything else together. ‘Cause I might be the avatar but you’re the strongest person I know.”

\---

It had been three months and Asami was worse. Her cheeks were shallow and her eyes sunken in. If it weren’t for her baggy cardigan you could see the bones on her arms. The daily healers quickly became three times a day, not even to help her get better at this point., just to ease the pain. 

There wasn’t much for Asami and Korra to talk about, Asami spent all her time at the hospital and Korra by her side as much as she could. When friends and family didn’t come to visit their days were filled with content silence. Unawkward silence that was built on years of trust, understanding, and love. So they would quietly stare out the window watching birds fly and people go by. During these moments they would forget they were in a hospital, Asami at the brink of dying because they were lost in their own world.

\---

“I could list off all these important moments in our lives,” Asami started her vows. “You’d be surprised how many stories we’ve had. My favorites though were those quiet moments after a long mission or on a stakeout. Our lives are hectic and those moments felt like time was stopping and all there was were the two of us,” Asami smiled as she paused to think a tear peeking out of her eye. “Korra’s really bad at driving as most of you know,” The crowd laughs as a sort of confirmation. “So I’d drive us around or if the streets were too crowded we’d take a sky bison and fly. You don’t realize how much you can love someone until you’re thousands of feet off the ground after a life or death battle. Together and apart we have our own demons, our own obligations, but up there? We just had each other and that was and will always be enough for me,” Asami grabbed Korra’s hands as the two smiled at each other.

  
  


“Korra and Asami,” Bolin said with a smile. “In sickness and in health do you take one another to be each other’s wife? ‘Til death do you part?”

“I do.”

“Of course.”

“Well, then it is my great pleasure to say you may now kiss.”

\---

They were all saying their goodbyes. Anyone who could make it was there crying and hugging one another. They all made it. After well over an hour they all left the room to give Asami and Korra one last moment alone.

“You don’t have to be strong right now Korra,” Asami smiled at her wife who eventually let the tears escape. Both their eyes were red and stung after a minute as they cried in silence. “I’m sorry I have to go so soon.”

“And I’m sorry I couldn’t do more,” Korra choked out in between her sobs. 

“Just be here with me and,” Asami grabbed onto Korra’s closest hand. “Hold my hand?”

“Anything for you.” 

When Korra felt Asami’s hand go limp on her own. She sobbed until she had nothing else to give. Until she was too broken to cry anymore and people came rushing into the room. Even then she couldn’t react, only gripping onto her wife’s lifeless hand. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed :))


End file.
